


诺德（18）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 4





	诺德（18）

筑网  
从莫关山家回来，贺天每天都早出晚归，莫关山喝了药睡的依然很轻，他回来之后搂住自己一通亲，莫关山是有意识的。同样有意识的，是那颗沉睡了的心，那段淹没在记忆里的情愫，它只存活了一晚，便被莫关山连根拔起，扔进小黑屋，如今莫关山竟觉得它要破门而出。  
贺天的爱是这段奄奄一息的情愫最佳的土壤。莫关山开始思考是否确如蛇立骂的那样，自己是个「贱坯子」给点阳光就灿烂，给点雨水就开花。离了贺天便无法安眠，日常的快乐源泉也来自于整蛊他，不反感他事无巨细的照顾，莫关山脑海里闪过「依赖」二字，这样的想法冲破自己的底线却又悄然滋生，吓坏了莫关山，突然就觉得手里的薯片不香了。

贺天接到保姆张姐的电话时，正在开协调会，公司承办了个活动，在电视台一档节目上正式挑选练习生，所谓协调会，就是把不顺利的事摆上台面，贺天坐在正位，下属期待他能协调一切，可他终究摆不平家里的小明星。“午饭吃了吗？”他暂停会议，和莫关山通话，保姆张姐说莫关山中午只扒拉了几个饭粒就回屋了，情绪看起来不好，贺天当然不能告诉莫关山自己派了张姐监视他，他现在的关心怕是要被莫关山扭曲成「问罪」“我要睡午觉了，你不要烦我。”莫关山听出贺天语气的不耐烦，既然不想打何必装样子。另一旁已经连轴转n天的贺天被挂了电话。那天下午贺天在会上发了脾气，责骂他们为什么连展牌的尺寸这种事都要摆在会上讲?  
他对蛇立的怨恨在与日俱增，他固执的认为蛇立把人带走，一个活泼鲜亮的男孩带走，等再见到时便是满身忧郁敏感，这不公平。前人作妖后人遭罪是这个世界的法则之一，贺天曾想过再见莫关山时这个少年总会有些难接触，他天真的认为耐心哄着就能好使，可事实并非如此。  
——你位置太低。  
贺呈如是说到。  
贺天笑了，拐弯抹角讲自己卑微，说的好像他能在阿丘面前多高位。这个世界上爱的多的人，都卑微，贺天做生意可他不太计较得失，得失只在毫厘，计较太多失了风度，可是得到了不珍惜，就该死。

莫关山被贺天亲醒，他与往日的缠绵不同，莫关山感觉出了一丝怨懑，吃了药脑子不清醒，也清醒，这感觉居然有点像6年前酒醉那样，只不过此刻他在他身下。“嗯……”莫关山被贺天压在被褥间哼唧，弓起背躲避贴在后颈的唇，星星点点的吻落在皮肤上，冰凉湿润，像是小雨滴坠在湖面，引起圈圈波澜，莫关山莫名的哼出了哭腔，“我想睡觉……”他侧过头，眼神迷离的望着贺天，屋内没开灯，月光又偷懒，贺天脸庞模模糊糊，但这额前散乱的黑发，有棱角的下巴，必定是他了，贺天一手揽起莫关山的腰，一边俯下身吻住闹乏的嘴，莫关山配合的张开嘴，伸出舌尖供贺天吮，希望他能快点放过自己，嘴巴受罪事小，屁股受罪辱尊。  
一吻完毕，莫关山像失水的鱼，急促的喘息着，脸颊泛起了红晕。贺天扒了莫关山的裤子，手心吐了口口水，抹在自己的下体，掰开莫关山的臀肉，朝着那已经开始收缩的小孔挤去。“嗯嗯……疼疼疼！”莫关山的颈子被贺天的大掌压着，扭着腰躲避，“疼……真的…润…润滑……”莫关山手伸向床头矮柜，那里有一瓶见底的润滑液，贺天搔弄着莫关山的囊袋，莫关山手都软了，那股痒意带动着后穴泌出一点液体，贺天再次提刀上阵，他今天下定决心要给莫关山点难受。“别别…呜呜……”肉刃一进去便受到了软肉的包裹，贺天揉着莫关山的腰窝，啃咬着蝴蝶骨上的软肉，喘的很厉害，层层劈开软肉，在狭窄的甬道中探索，紧致逼得贺天腰眼发麻，全部进去后，他摇摇脑袋忍住想射的冲动，把脸贴在莫关山的背上听他的心跳。疼痛刺的莫关山脑袋跳突着冒冷汗，猜想后面一定会破的，却也没哭闹，只是有点悲哀的小口喘着气，吸了下鼻子“你特别恨我吧……”  
“怎么这么说?”  
“我背弃你了，你一定恨我的不行……”  
贺天重新舔舐啃咬莫关山的脊背  
“……”  
贺天对身下这个不知好歹的家伙没了好脾气，究竟还要怎么对他，他才会停止问那些蠢的让人发笑的问题——你是不是恨我，你是不是报复我。  
他确实被背弃过，可是，恨与爱都不由人。  
“那感觉可太差了莫仔……”贺天拿过床头的润滑液，涂在莫关山后穴周围，开始缓慢的抽插，“你别想逃离我。”  
莫关山把脸埋进被褥，瓮瓮的呻吟着，飘摇的像一纸风筝，牵动他的只是身后的贺天。“贺天……真的疼了……”莫关山反手伸向贺天的腰腹，却被一把抓住，整个人被提起来，细瘦的腰身延伸出流畅的曲线，这样更有利于贺天的冲撞。“额…嗯…嗯……”莫关山又疼又麻，被快感激的喘不上气，眼前一片迷蒙什么也看不清，溃不成军，从眼睛里溢出的泪水划过脸庞，挂在下巴上，被贺天舔去，下巴上被狠狠的咬了一下，“大点声！”贺天不满莫关山那些呜呜咽咽，他这么忍着总让贺天觉得俩人还在偷情，“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯…呜……”快感持续攀升，贺天揽着莫关山的肩膀，嘴唇压着他的颈动脉，那里蛮横奔闯的血液告诉贺天他的小莫仔快要死了。  
“……”莫关山摇着头躲避颈子上那吸吮的唇，“我要死了…要化掉了…救救我……”仰起脸望着天花板上的吊灯，耳边是高频的嗡鸣，盖过贺天的喘息和含混的浪语。

贺天一放手莫关山便沉沉砸进被褥，嘴唇哆嗦着挂着涎水，贺天搂着莫关山的腿窝，往身下拽。  
“疼…真的……”  
“疼就长长记性…”贺天咬牙切齿的抬起莫关山的屁股，继续加他的「夜班」  
“咳咳…唔……”莫关山上气不接下气，那张嘴一会儿哭一会儿呻吟，还得咽口水，忙的不行，“我错了我错了……”  
“错哪了?”他不是认错，只是在求饶  
“……”莫关山手指深深控着贺天的手臂，前后颠簸的昏沉中他失了思考能力，但他知道，一切错误的源头都在于他不那么爱贺天。

“嗯嗯……嗯……唔……我……我爱你……”莫关山投降，好汉不吃眼前亏，他迟早要被贺天钉死在十字架上。  
“骗子……”  
“真的……我爱你！”莫关山用尽最后一丝清明把这句话喊出口。管他妈的是真是假，说次数多了别人信了自己也就信了。

贺天知道莫关山分给自己的只是那股爱潮中的一小朵浪花，光亮的皮鞋点着疗养院会见室发污的瓷砖，衣冠楚楚的贺天想不通对面这人究竟哪里值得爱。  
“你们把我当大熊猫?轮流来看我?”剪了头发的蛇立居然有一丝滑稽，确实像个稀有物种。  
“我来当信使。”贺天甩在桌面上七八个信封，蛇立只是瞟了一眼，看信封便知道是这俩月自己寄给莫关山的信，贺天用与当年类似的方式羞辱了那个随便删看别人信息的蛇立。


End file.
